the silver elite
by whitneyloves
Summary: There where always rumors that the sphere had a silver elite. They would be the most strong and best killers in the whole world. They say that they could kill you without moving an inch. But this are only rumors and most people don't believe them, yet.
1. intruders

My handheld transceiver began to speak. "_Destiny!_ _there are intruders, probable people from the sphere. There heading your way.''  
_I quickly put the transceiver in my pocket and hid in the shadows of an huge water tank I could hear the footsteps.  
I guessed they where with three people. I figured that it weren't brigs but humans. So I assumed it where guardians. I froze and try not make any sound.  
I tried to hold back my instincts but in situations like this that was almost impossible. I could hear them enter the next storage room.  
The room I was hiding. They where walking closer to me. not talking I could sense that they new someone was hiding here.  
So I decided not to keep them waiting. I walked soundly behind them but suddenly I froze. Because now I saw that they where a little bit strange to be guardians.  
But if Amec said that they where people from the sphere than I should not question him. So I decided to make my first move.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading my story! Im sorry for my bad english. please R/R**


	2. back to the highperion

Mahad didnt know how is sister always talks him into this things. his sister suddenly felled something when they where on the outskirts of Skyland trying to get more information about the sphere's rebuild. After lena had destroyed the monolith an killed Olso we knew it wasn't over yet. But when we passed an lonely block lena had sensed something. She said it was something very strong and it was pulling her to the block like an magnet. So Cortes turned the saint nazere and they headed to the block. It first looked like just an ordinary block with what grass and a mountain, but then when we got close enough we entered some field and when we looked again we saw that it was an huge dock with an even huger building next to it. It turned out to be an old place where they used to build the ships for the sphere. But was for some reason out of use. So everyone went in. We all had our weapons ready to attack. Cortes suggested to split up. Me and dahlia where going to follow Lena to whatever she was going to. And Cortes and Wayan where going to find out why the complex was out of use. So we walked after Lena. And in the mean time I was trying to watch out for brigs. Because you didn't have to be a genius to know that something or someone was watching us. But when we entered a room no a hall full of tanks who used to be full with petrol. A substance that is very rare. Every ship used to run on petrol. But then some genius advanced the recharger. it was no longer needed. And the petrol was used for weapons or starting fires When it was cold. But after a year almost everyone had used all there petrol and since they can no longer dig in the earth for new. It was a banned fuel in skyland. A cup was worth almost a fortune. Because airships run faster on petrol than on a recharger the sphere would do anything to have it. We stood there all three thinking the same. Till I felt that someone was looking at me. So I turned around but it was already too late. A figure wearing a cloak, at least I thought it was. Attacked me, and I froze out of fear of this… thing! But when it was supposed to hit me something stopped it. I didn't thought twice and yelled '' RUN!'' so we fled.

Back to the ship and when I finally brought up the courage to look behind I saw that the figure was no longer after us. Dahlia contacted Cortez that he needed to get out of there. When something suddenly stopped me. There, almost completely hidden behind an old first generation water carrier was a familiar ship docked. It was the highperion! I run towards it and when I finally reached the ship it came to me that my ship (the only version of the highperion) was destroyed in karzem. So how could it be possible for the sphere to build an exact copy? Lena and dahlia who had run and yelled after me Stopped to look at the ship they didn't notice until now '' Thats impossible !'' lena whispered. ''nothing is impossible little sis!'' I smiled '' lets fly it to the saint nazere before our friend comes back.'' So we all entered the ship. '' I can't believe it it looks exactly like the highperion!'' I started the engine's hoping everything worked. And when the ship responded I flew it to the land platform of the saint nazere. When we finally landed I couldn't believe my eyes. I had my ship back! After the highperion got destroyed by a block at karzem prison the only thing I was allowed to fly by Cortez was a mosquito.(What was very irritating) But now I finally had my ship back! I almost couldn't leave the ship on the platform scared it would fade when I left it there. But we had to help Cortes and Wayan who where still in the building. So we run to the steering room where Cheng was trying to get Wayan and Cortez out of the building. and after several minutes they entered the room. Soon we where taking off when it happened...

* * *

**AN: what am I mean for stopping like that! again sorry for my bad english. please R/R**


	3. disobey orders

I know that when I stopped they would run. That was one of the things they had learned me. I never payed that much attention to that fact because I knew that when my instincts took over I wasn't able to stop for anything. So why did I hesitated before attacking this boy? I didn't had much time so I figured they would run back to their ship. And I took an other route to get there as well. I knew that the boss wouldn't be pleased with the plan I had. But someday he would understand. Trough one of the openings in the walls I passed I saw a huge familiar ship docking near by a hoist. So I took the risk by climbing on it. It took several minutes to get on the top of the huge thing. And I saw that the others had also returned. They where ready to take off when I jumped. If it wasn't for my skills I would be dead by now. But I landed exactly at…wait is that my ship? They stole my ship! Before I could even think further the boy and his friends already surrounded me. "Is that the highperion?'' one said. While pointing his gun to the ship. '' yeah isn't it amazing! I found it docking there'' the boy responded. With a boomerang in his hand. I had to try not to laugh at him. Did he really think he could beat me with a piece of wood? '' show your face!'' a tall guy said, he was obviously the leader of the group. So I did what he requested and removed my cloak.

* * *

**AN: what would be beneath that cloak? find out in the next chapter. but you can guess in your review ^.^**


	4. show your face

"Show your face!'' I demanded the person. What a mess, I thought. I reminded myself to let mahad stay on the ship next time.  
Not that it would work. To my surprise the person removed the cloak it was wearing. Revealing a young girl with brown hair and golden eyes.  
She was wearing an uniform I had never seen. It was black with lines of blue.  
She was wearing a black jeaket which was suppose to hide the sphere mark in her neck. '' Your a girl? '' Mahad yelled putting his boomerang back.  
'' I was scared for just a girl! '' he yelled again. '' Thats not just a girl '' A voice behind me said. I turned around to look at the vector.  
Who was staring at the woman in horror. '' Thats a soldier ''

* * *

**AN: thanks for the reviews! i really appreciate them. again sorry for my bad english. pleas R/R**


	5. prisoner

So the old man knew about the silver elite. The boss who had demanded me earlier. Pointed his gun towards me. ''this girl can't be a soldier, take her to the prison'' I decided to play along. And let them take me to their prison. The old man knew I would escape if I was a soldier. But since I didn't do anything I assumed he thought that it maybe wasn't true after all. I walked trough the familiar halls to the prison of the ship with the two men by my side. They threw me in a chamber with only a bed to sit on. I examined the room. It was dark there were no windows. There was only one on the door so they could watch me. I sat on the bed and suddenly the words across my thoughts_ '' this was your last chance and you blew it ''_ I wasn't scared of anyone but that man really makes me want to cry sometimes. I looked up when the door opened and a little girl and the boy walked into my cell. The guard closed the door and the little girl began to speak.

* * *

**AN: familiar ship? thats odd don't you think? please R/R**


	6. questions

When I entered the room the stranger was sitting on the bed. Mahad who was still angry because of the whole incident stood besides me. I came here on Cortes command so I could sense if she was a sejin. But Mahad didn't want to leave me alone with the prisoner. Even if she was a girl. So he had to tag along. '' Hi I am Lena and this is my brother Mahad'' I said pointing at mahad who was standing with his arms crossed and with a irritating look on his face. The girl looked op to me. She reminded me of someone but I didn't know who. ''hi '' she finally said. Her clear voice echoed trough the room. '' are you A guardian? '' I asked. She was surprised by my question. ''not in a million years '' she answered calm. '' then why do you have the symbol of the sphere in your neck'' mahad blurted. '' Mahad!'' I yelled, I gave him an angry look. ''That is the symbol you get if your A soldier of the silver elite.'' She said calmly. '' What is the silver elite? '' I asked. More to Mahad then to the girl. ''the teachers told us some stories in pilot school'' mahad answered and the girl looked interested. '' the silver elite would be some secret army that Oslo had created. But thats only a story even the teachers said it would be unlikely that Oslo really had an army of soldiers who could escape a prison with their eyes closed.'' He told. And the girl responded '' its easier than you think '' ''yeah like they would hire a girl who's 19 to fight in an army'' he yelled at her. Se was quiet and I could feel she was more hurt by Mahad's words then she showed. '' for the record Im 17 '' she whispered. She was furious I knew mahad could see that too because her eyes look like they almost lid fire. '' c'mon Lena were out of here, this girl is not worth Cortes his fury if he knew we'd talked to her'' as we left the room and walked back to the others a voice echoed trough the hall '' I thought it was my turn to ask questions?''

* * *

**AN: sure she can't escape a prison with her eyes closed.  
sorry for the short chapters I try to make the next one a bit longer but its hard since I keep switching pov. please R/R**


	7. the attack

I was sitting behind the steering wheel wondering why the girl didn't fight as I expected, when I demanded everyone to take her away.  
Well I would ask her when we where back at puerto angel. Now I had other problems to deal with.  
Because we where almost back on sphere area again and we need to stay out of sight for patrollers as much as possible.  
''we now enter sphere area captain'' Wayan stated. As soon as he said so the patrollers came on the radar.  
'' there are ten patrollers heading our way'' Cheng said. ''ten?'' I said surprised. suddenly the patrollers appeared before the saint nazere.  
''Launch the mosquitos'' I yelled ''and can someone find Mahad and Lena? We need them here!'' I looked at the battle before me.  
''How did they know so soon that we were here?'' I asked the vector '' it seems that they have some kind of pirate detection system''  
he answered after searching on his laptop ''your pirates?'' a voice came from the bench which I thought was empty but now a girl sat on it with a surprised look on her face.  
'' Where are Mahad en Lena?'' I asked her trying to keep my patience. Suddenly the door opened and a mad Dahlia came in with Lena and Mahad following her.  
'' There she is! '' Lena said pointing at the girl on the bench. '' Looks like jour friends are making a rescue'' Mahad shouted at the girl.  
''They are not my friends! '' She said mad. ''Stop!'' I yelled ''No fighting on my ship! Now Mahad and Dahlia would you please bring this young lady to her prison and come back immediately understood?'' I almost yelled.'' Mahad looked at me and he understood that I was serious. '' Eeh captain '' Dahlia said ''The prisoner is gone''  
'' Where is she?'' I asked trying to hold back my fury ''Look on the deck!'' Lena said pointing at the front deck of the saint nazere.

So she stood there on the front deck of the saint nazere. We had checked before putting her in her cell if she had any weapons. she didn't stand a chance.  
The patrollers would kill her if no one did something. I was about to head to the door when it started. She pointed one of her arms towards one of the patrollers.  
And Suddenly a bowl of energy shot from her fist and hit the patroller that immediately exploded. We all stood there looking like we had seen an alien.  
'' How did she do that? '' Dahlia asked. Then most of the patrollers started shooting at the girl and she shot back.  
It was amazing how quick she was with avoiding the shots of the patrollers. In several seconds she had 5 patrollers down and only 2 shooting at her.  
They shot their full power so there would be no chance of surviving for her. Even if she tried to avoid them with her speed.  
Then she did something unexpected. As she jumped high in the air she shot with both wrist at the patrollers and they both exploded. While she was falling off the ship.

We all run to the deck and looked down to see if she somehow took hold off the ship. But there was nothing.  
When suddenly a voice from behind us said '' I told you they weren't my friends'' ''who are you''I asked because it was the only thing I could come up with right now.  
My name is destiny, I am one of the members of the east skyland resistance.

* * *

**AN: Sorry its an other short chapter but I'm working on it. Please R/R**


	8. the map

As Cortes demanded everyone would go back to their posts before new patrollers would attack. And he,Mahad,Lena,Destiny and I would go to the main room where we further discus the matter. So when we got there and everybody was seated Cortes began. '' How could there be an other resistance in skyland? How did we not know where it was?'' He asked Destiny. She was seated on the other end of the table. ''Well'' She said. ''It could be the fact that the distance between the two headquarters is huge, we practical lay on the other side of skyland'' she stated. '' But skyland isn't so big that we could never have heard of each other'' I said showing her the map of skyland I made. ''Wrong'' she said.'' This map only contains 40 percent of the world that is left. I have a map in my ship that contains the unknown sides of skyland. It shows much more of the world than yours'' '' How did you find a map that contains such information?'' I asked.

'' Well I think you already know you only have to know that I really was a soldier in the silver elite before I joined the resistance. And I have been in several battle's'' She said ''That is impossible, if you where in battle. Then the silver elite wouldn't be an some sort of rumor.'' I stated ''Unless'' She said, and that made me thinking. If the silver elite would have battled for several times but the people of skyland didn't know how would it be possible. Unless, unless, unless we wouldn't know because they battle at the other side of skyland. No even then we would eventually now. Unless, unless they only use the elite to occupy unknown blocks that are beyond knowledge of the people of skyland and the pirates. "Well thats a new sight of everything'' I said. "What ?'' Cortes asked '' Isn't it odd that Destiny here is (if we believe her) an real soldier of the silver elite. (Which means that it really exist) and she said that they have been in several battles. But as I said before, If they had been in battle before whole skyland would have known. So..'' '' she lies'' mahad answered ''no far from it I believe. No that means that the silver elite doesn't battle in the known blocks of skyland. But in the unknown blocks which means the sphere has more lands under its command then we assume. Destiny is right about my map. It doesn't contain every block in this whole world. And as I said once there are lots of unknown blocks that are waiting to be discovered. I think the purpose of the silver elite is to contain more land for the sphere.''

''but if you tell the truth, then why does the sphere needs an impossibly strong army? Why don't they send their own patrollers?'' Mahad asked. '' I honestly don't know'' I answered in defeat '' Because they are scared for other societies like the sphere and they can't defeat them with a few patrollers'' destiny answered. '' but what does this means?'' Lena asked. '' It means '' Cortes started. ''That the sphere had more blocks than we taught. And that means more sejin power humans which means…'' '' More guardians'' Lena finished. ''this is bad'' I whispered. '' But how do we know this is the truth?'' Mahad asked. '' If I show you the map'' Destiny answered '' Only one problem, your map is on your ship and your ship isn't here'' said Lena '' Well it is its docking on your platform, because one of you stole it'' Destiny said and she looked at mahad with fury. '' Thats your ship!'' He yelled '' Damn I knew it was too good to be true'' And he looked at the ground. '' Well lets see shall we '' Said Cortes.

* * *

**AN: That was a hard puzzle to make but everything fell on its place. Sorry for my bad english. Please R/R**


	9. A guy and his Highperion

My day turned from good into worse. I thought I finally had the Highperion back and it turned out to be the ship of that stupid girl.  
Secretly I hoped she was lying and then I could somehow keep the ship.  
But of course when the Vector and she entered the Highperion and she pushed some buttons a huge map appeared who had almost 2 times more blocks than the Vectors one.  
He asked if she would make a copy. And she said she could. Urgh I hate that girl. So when it was getting late and Puerto Angel was still two hours flying I decided to catch some sleep.  
But of course I couldn't resist when the Vector and Destiny (What is that a strange name) where gone and the Highperion stood there all alone.

I looked around if there was no one and then sneaked inside. I wasn't going to start the ship but it was tempting. I looked around.  
''Everything looks exactly like the Highperion'' I whispered to myself. '' You really like this ship don't you?'' a voice behind me said.  
''whaah'' I yelled ''How did you get here?'' I tried to make up my girly screech. ''For the record I was here all along you just where so busy with admiring''  
She said trying to hold back a laugh. She came to sit on the passengers seat in the front. '' Why do you like this ship so much?'' She asked  
'' Why do I like it? Because its an amazing ship. It steers like it knows what you want and its so light that is incredibly fast! faster than anything the sphere has ever made!'' I said enthusiastic.  
And she looked amused at me ''And because it reminds me of my father who had exactly the same ship.  
Because he stole the prototype of the sphere so they could never make an other one, and because later it would be my ship.  
which was destroyed in karzem prison after being hit by oslo and being crushed by one of the cell blocks. '' I said sadly.''

''But wouldn't it be impossible if your father stole the prototype of the sphere they would be able to rebuild the ship?'' She said looking at me. She was right, I never thought of that.  
I was busy thinking about what I would do to the sphere if they saw that I had my ship back. But if My father stole the prototype and that one was destroyed in karzem.  
How would it be possible that I am sitting in the exactly same ship build by the sphere? '' Did he destroy the building plans? '' She asked me after a long time.  
''I don't know. You have to ask my mom if we are back on Puerto Angel'' I said. And there was a long silence.

''You know, I never liked this ship'' She admitted ''Why not! Its the best ship ever build'' I said like she was insane to dislike the Highperion.  
"One, I'm not a good pilot. And two, It reminds me of my time with the sphere'' It was silent again and I thought of the words she had said.  
But before I could say anything she opened the roof and got out of the ship. Before she closed it she said '' You can have it, so your blonde girlfriend doesn't always have to fly you'' And with that the roof closed again. And I yelled '' she isn't my girlfriend!'' But all my fury disappeared with the look at my (now new) ship.  
'' Hello beautiful did you miss me? Lets see what you've got'' and with that I started the engines.

* * *

**AN: I hope this chapter was long enough. please R/R because I Love reviews ^^**

**thanks for reading!**


	10. a room

When I finally got off the ship I was glad to feel earth beneath my legs again. It was exactly 4 hours since I fled from my team. And I wondered if they had missed me yet. But I didn't contact them yet because first I had to find a sleeping place. I watched as Mahad got out of my, I mean his ship. '' best flight ever!'' he yelled. And stretched his body. I saw the blonde girl roll her eyes. And I smiled. Cortes first thought that I was escaping when he saw the ship fly away from its docking. It was so funny to see his face. But enough of that. I walked towards the leader wanted to ask where my sleeping place would be. '' where can I sleep? '' And he looked at the vector. His eyes reminded me of something but I didn't know what. I had to follow the vector. So I did. We walked trough the little village. '' Talking about the elite and everything. We finally reached a little house that had a vieuw of the sky. We walked on the stairs to a door. '' Here is your room, if you need anything just stop by. You will find me at the lighthouse. '' he said. I nodded. And he walked back. I looked at the door and sighted. When I opened it, I saw that it was full of dust. And it wasn't used in years. There was a bed on my right and a desk at my left. On the right of the desk stood an old wardrobe. But gladly my room had a huge window that showed the rest of Skyland. I sighted I had a lot of work to do.

* * *

**AN: Sorry it took so long but I have a lot of home work. I already have made a storie line so I will be updating sooner... I hope.**

**btw sorry for my bad english**

**please R/R!**


	11. busted

I so had it with that stupid new girl. I don't know how cortes fall for such a story. I mean common! I was muttering to myself as I was walking towards my room. Somewhere I knew she hadn't done anything but I just was to mad right now. Then Mahad came out of nowhere, walking with me as usual. I really don't know how that boy keeps being like this. '' Dahlia what is wrong?'' he asked with a serious face. And I just keep on walking and ignore him. '' is it the weather or something, or I know, you don't like the color of your suit, or maybe you have a bad hair day girls have those right?'' he looks at me with an questioning face. '' ITS YOU! '' I jelled in frustration '' you just keep being so irritating and ask me about things that maybe I don't want to talk about!'' and he looks at me with chock '' now can you just leave I want to go to my room '' I said a bit calmer. And I walked to my chamber and threw with the door. I hate him sometimes.

After a while laying on my bed focusing at the ceiling a start focusing at something else. A pencil that is laying on my desk. I picture it floating in the air. And when I open my eyes it does. I laugh because it always makes me happy to use my powers. All the sunlight gives me to much energy to store. That I almost get crazy sometimes. '' nice little trick '' I hear from the shadows. I froze. I never wanted anyone to know of my powers but suddenly that promise was broken. In the shadows stood the girl a brown ponytail and a black with blue suit and a mark of the sphere in her neck.

* * *

**AN: how mean of dahlia to treat Mahad like that ;) please R/R!**


	12. permission

''Hmpf girls'' I said to myself. I really do not understand why Dahlia is mad at me. I mean common. What did I do wrong this time? That girl was just so confusing. But which girl wouldn't if they came across the Mahad. (AN: ''the mahad'' XD) but lately she always was like this. I decided I had to make a short flight with the Highperion. So I could let all my frustration out. I walked trough the village and saw that there where a lot of people preparing for the festival where they apparently celebrate that they escaped from the sphere. I noticed Lena and Cheng where talking with some people. And I decided to ask them if they wanted to come. So I walked towards them. '' Hey Cheng and Lena I'm going to make a flight do you two wanna come?'' I yelled toward the two. '' No sorry Mahad but we are actually busy with the festival.'' Lena said.'' What are you doing then?'' I asked looking at Lena and Cheng. '' We are helping the people to babysit they're children.'' Lena answered '' And in return we can get they're silly instrument.'' Cheng finished '' What kind of instrument?'' I asked wondering what the thing could be. '' I don't know but it was from before the earth parted, so its very old '' Cheng said '' Well you two have fun then'' and I walked toward the Highperion. Which was still where I left it. I was already in my ship when I saw a mad Cortes looking at me. I totally forgot to ask permission. I looked at cortes as he got on my ship. O boy was I in trouble.

* * *

**AN: hah I like this ending of the chapter^^ sorry for my bad english**

**please R/R!**


	13. piracy

I waited for Amec and Destiny to return from their mission. I had trusted them to find some little undiscovered blocks. While I was busy planning the attack against the sphere. Destiny was one of my best rebels I ever had under my command. No she is the best rebel I had under command. But she was not easy to trust. I will never forget the day she joined the rebellion. We where on a mission to save the survivors of an attack of the elite. But we didn't notice they where still there. If it wasn't for Destiny I would probably be dead right now. She nocked a huge water tank down in no time. Which hit the other soldiers. And she helped us escape. She told me that she was a banned soldier. And that she wanted to join the rebellion. First I didn't believe her. I mean it was a huge risk I would take to let a soldier join. Those people could kill you like they took a breath. But then I noticed a small golden necklace that she had. It had the symbol of the pirates of Skyland on it. The rebellion that carried so much of my memories. I was sitting on the roof of a building that once was a train station. It was the only hide out that the sphere hadn't found yet. In the train station lived the last free people of the unknown blocks. And I was responsible for their lives. I knew the sphere would find it some day. And I had to make a plan for it. But I couldn't figure how to escort 700 people to an other hideout without being seen by the sphere. And I couldn't just ask for help to the other rebellion. Because we would be already dead before we even reach puerto angel. Believe me, I tried. Thats why I'm sitting here thinking. I often get here on the roof. Normally I would fly to set my thoughts straight. But now that Destiny is gone off with the highperion I just had to sit on the roof. Lucky for me Destiny and Amec had to return soon, to report. Actually they could be here any minute now. I knew that how long I would stay on the roof, it wouldn't help me thinking. So I got up and make my way to the docking plateau. So I could wait for Amec and Destiny to come. After several minutes passed I suddenly saw Amec ship in the distance. But something was off. Where was the highperion? But as Amec's ship came closer I suddenly saw that there where a lot highperion's behind Amec ship. How is that possible, The silver elite...

* * *

**AN: I know this chapter brings up a lot of questions. like who is it? But im not gonna tell you. You have to find out for yourself. ^^ (I know I'm evil)**

**Please R/R! it would really mean something to me!**

**And a special thanks to ford expert for loving my story so much! I really appreciate it!**


	14. what happened next

I was just putting my stuff into place when I suddenly felt the magnetic energy from the room next to me. So I went there to see where it came from.  
Or from who it came from. And to my surprise, it was Dahlia. She was chocked when she saw me.  
I would have been too. But before she can say anything Wayan comes in.  
''Hi Dahlia... and Destiny eh Dahlia Cortes wanted to talk to you'' He said a bit confused. ''Well thats okay, I was about to leave anyway''  
I said and I left the room not wanting to get back to my own so I walked into the village to look around a bit.

* * *

**I know its a really short chapter but that's because I switch pov's all the time**

**Im sorry that it took a while to get these new chapters on but ive been buisy lately and I needed to find the time :P (love that sentence)**

**Sorry for my bad english. Please R/R!**


	15. the piano

For the first time I didn't care about Cortes. I run into the village searching for Destiny after I checked her room for her presence. I don't want her to tell someone that Im a sejin. I walked past the doors of the houses when I suddenly hear the most beautiful melody I ever heard. From an instrument I've never heard. I walk to the door of the house it comes from. When I open the door I get thrown into one of the weirdest things I've ever seen, by an sort of force. Its like I am standing in a huge tornado of.. I don't know how to name it but it looks like a normal room but lots of things in the room are fade away into dust that flows into a circle round the room. Like the substance the room is made of is flowing. I don't know what to think only hoping its just my imagination. But in the middle of it all sits Destiny on a low chair playing on a huge instrument I don't recognize. But the melody that comes from it is just heartbreaking. She doesn't even notice Im here. then suddenly I came to notice that the ''dust'' thats flowing chances forms. I watch wide eyed at the stunning picture off it all. It was like the dust harmonized with the song. But then I saw a face appear in the dust it was a little girl who was playing the same instrument only it looked a bit different. And she enjoyed it a lot. And then suddenly an woman walked into the picture and start yelling at her and the little girl makes a little ball off herself and the woman starts yelling at her more. And tears began to appear on the cheeks of the girl. And the picture vanished into flowing dust again. Then an other appears of the girl laying in her bed with her doll. Looking like she had a nightmare. And the next moment she played on the instrument again and she was happy. Then that picture also fades and I saw the girl again. Now she was older and looked like Destiny. She looked at the woman who was yelling at her before only she looked older too. she was crushing the instrument into pieces. And I saw a tear escape off the eye of the girl as she watched. Then it turned into dust once more and the dust slowly began to fall into its place again. And when Destiny hit the last note everything was on its place again.

* * *

**AN: thats weird.. the title of the song she plays is : _gundam seed destiny- you and I unfulfilled feelings_**

**please R/R!**


	16. losing control

Right then when I hid the last note I became aware of what I had done. There was a reason I never played the piano. Not only because my mother hated the instrument but if I put my feelings into playing I mess up the position of the matern. And that is deadly for people who are in the same room. I can't believe that I was so weak. I should have been stronger to resist the urge to play. I make a fist of my arm in the need to hit something hard. Instead a tear falls off my cheek. People who know me know that I never cry or laugh or even let any other emotion show. There are a lot of reasons for that. But of course no one really knows me. Then suddenly I hear a voice ''How did you do that?'' And with a huge shock I turn around to discover that Dahlia is standing there not knowing what else to say. What have I done I thought and without saying a word I ran. It was weak I know, but I was so mad at myself for putting a person in such a danger.

* * *

**AN: I have to say that I thought the upcoming chapter was so sad :'( but you will see**

**please R/R!**


	17. own punishment

I was searching for Destiny. Who looked so upset and had surprisingly ran. It was something I hadn't expect for a girl who had such an heartless aditude. But she did and I just felt guilty for it so I was trying to find her. After an half hour searching I found her alone on the edge of the block. Her arm was stretched in front of her and in it she was holding a doll. It was the exact doll the little girl had. Who was apparently Destiny. I got as close as I could without her noticing. She said something to the doll. '' I will never let anyone get in danger again even if I have to suffer'' And then she let the doll slip from her fist and let it fall off the block into the never ending air. And a tear escape from her eyes as she watched it disappear. And then she walked back with a blank expression on her face.

* * *

**AN: For the record she didn't still sleep with her doll, It was just one of the memories of her past life. That's why she still had the doll.**

**Sorry for the bad english. Please R/R!**


	18. babysitting

Cheng and I looked at ''The instrument'' We should get, if we promised the current owners to watch over their children for a while. It was wrecked. But Cheng said he could make it. I looked at the owners who stood next to me. '' How did it actually broke?'' I asked them. They looked at each other for a few second before answering '' Little Charlot broke it when she was four '' The woman answered. I knew her name was Judice. She had short brown hair and blue eyes. Around the thirty and was very skinny and had a beautiful face. Her husband Leo I believe was his name. Had short blonde hair and green eyes. And was I thought forty years old or something close to that. They had two kids, a little boy Carmen. With the looks of his mother but the eyes of his father. He was five years old and was scared of his own shadow. Which I thought was cute. Then you had Charlot she was nine years old. She had blonde curls and blue eyes. And always had a huge smile on her face. ''Why do you actually want to get rid of it?'' Cheng asked '' Because its wrecked and we want to empty this apartment for new members, there aren't any rooms left '' Judice answered '' Honey I need to go and help with the lights on the east side'' Leo stated and kissed her soft on her lips and walked out of the small apartment. I walked to the instrument and tried to picture it in one piece. But I couldn't.'' Shall I bring you two to the children they'll be delighted to meet you.'' Judice asked. And after we nodded she escorted us out of the apartment.

When we finally reached their own home the children where playing with the dolls. '' Charlot, Carmen this are Lena and Cheng. They will play with you two when we are helping at the festival. Promise you will be nice?'' Judice asked the two children carmen was still looking at the doll. While Charlot was looking at her mother. '' Okay mommy'' And she played further with her little brother.'' If they are hungry there are cookies laying on the table and they have their own water. If you need anything I'm in the kitchen of the bar but I can't be disrupted a lot so only come when its an emergency, further have fun with the kids'' She told us. And after saying goodbye she left for her kitchen. She wasn't even gone for three seconds or a hell broke loose.

* * *

**AN: This is before Destiny play's on the piano. Hope you liked it please R/R!**


	19. perfect excuse

Okay Cortes was a little bit mad at me, but who cares? He's the only one who is making a problem out of the situation.'' Mahad, how many times do I have to repeat this! All ships, including yours have to get permission to leave puerto angel! Why won't you just listen to me?'' He almost yelled. Okay Mahad, think of a perfect excuse.

Lena wanted to get a new chair.  
Even I don't believe that.

I was going to buy flowers for Dahlia.  
That sounds good.  
Wait why should I buy flowers for Dahlia?  
cortes wouldn't believe that.  
But its a good idea.  
Note to myself: Buy flowers for Dahlia.

''Well spit it out!'' cortes said impaciantly. Oh damn I don't know an excuse..  
'' Oh but I have a good reason to ignore your orders'' I said to Cortes.'' Then what's so important that you ignore my orders?'' Cortes asked.'' Well I...'' Before he could do anything I ran to my ship. And got into the cockpit. As fast as I could I started the motors. And fled away.

''You know this actually feels great'' I said to myself'' I need to do this more often'' When Puerto Angel was out of sight suddenly all screens turned red. In the middle with black letters written stood the words DANGER I turned to my left to see what it could be. When I saw Cortes hanging on the deck of the Highperion I quickly turned my head back.'' Cortes is going to kill me ''

* * *

**AN: Sorry it took so long to make an other chapter. I couldn't find the time to update. But I'm working on the next chapter and I hope it will be updated soon.**

**please R/R! and thanks for reading!**


	20. contact

''Ryan you need to evacuate everyone immediately'' I yelled to the guy who was just outside the station. He had blonde hair and had a lot of muscles. Sadly you could not always say the same about his brain.'' But that's Amec job, He knows all the exits of this block'' He answered '' Well he isn't here now, SO DO IT!'' '' Yes sir'' And he ran away. O god he wouldn't be on time to evacuate them all. And even if he was they wouldn't stand a chance. The soldiers will kill him in a breath. I needed a plan and quick. I couldn't believe Amec would betray us. Or destiny. No she wouldn't. As I searched for an ship to use so I could buy Ryan some more time. I pulled out my handheld transceiver. ''Please let her answer'' I said to myself.

''Destiny, Station for Destiny...Answer!''

It was quiet. I was about to put the transceiver off When suddenly I heard a voice.

''Destiny for the station, What's the problem?''

I sighted in relief. I knew she wouldn't.

''Destiny code black, Amec has betrayed us. You need to come as fast as you can!''

again was it quiet.

''I will try to come there as soon as possible. I am over the border right now at the other end of Skyland.''

How could she come over the border? Especially with all her transmitters from the army. She would be detected even 20 miles before the border.

''How the hell did you end up there?''

But she was already gone. I was dragged to reality when a soldiers ship suddenly started to shoot at some buildings. I ran to hide in an former train wagon. This is bad I need find a ship before its too late.

* * *

**AN: Hope that you liked it :P sorry for my bad english. Please R/R!**


	21. bad luck

I put the tranciever in my pocket. At the moment I was standing close to the lighthouse. Which I've heard was the house of the Vector. There was almost no time. I had to get my ship. And I started to run. Mahad wouldn't like the idea of me stealing his ship but we where talking about hundreds of life's. I didn't really knew where Mahad had docked his ship. So I tried to find a view of Puerto Angel. But when I got sight of the ship I had little of chances to steal the ship. Because Mahad was taking off. I started to run faster and faster quickly making my way to the dock. At the end of the dock I jumped towards the ship. But when I was going to land on the ship I suddenly saw cortes hanging exactly at the place I would. As fast as I could I got my gloves loaded and shot a piece of block beneath the ship. So the shot it self would drag me to the direction I came from. I landed on a block and watched as the Highperion fled out of sight.

I sprang off the block back on Puerto Angel where no other ships docked. Now I had a problem. The only ship which was docked was the Saint Nazere. Wait I remember it had ships inside. How would they call them again.. Musquito's. As I got into the ship it was easy to find the place they where docked. I knew this place like it was my home. I got into one of them and tried to start the engines. But after a lot of noise they turned quiet again. ''NO'' I yelled '' Please work with me'' suddenly I heard a voice ''Searching for this?'' I looked and saw Dahlia holding the recharger. I knew there was someone the whole time but didn't know it was Dahlia because I was so busy with the engines. ''Damn it Dahlia, not now!''

* * *

**AN: Hope you like it :D Please R/R**


	22. eavesdropping

Two soldiers where standing beneath me. They where wearing a cloak with the colors of the army. Which where black and blue. According to the numbers on the back of their cloak these two where soldier 145 and soldier 93. I was trying to find out where the army's fleet was going to. And why they where crossing Skyland territory. '' I heard that one has betrayed them '' Said soldier 93 '' We would have found them anyway. Still there is a huge rumor I overheard in an conversation between soldier 3 and the one who has betrayed them '' Soldier 145 said. Now this is the kind of information I was looking for. '' What are you talking about? '' Soldier 93 looks curious waiting for an explanation. Before soldier 145 begins to explain he looks around checking if no one is eavesdropping, And of course he forgot to look up. I tried to hide my laugh, Soldiers could be so dump sometimes '' I've heard that soldier 5 maybe be among the pirates '' He looks at soldier 93 waiting for an answer but instead soldier 39 begins to laugh. '' Soldier 5! Haha! Do you really think a good trained soldier like soldier 5 would be among those idiots who barley know how to use a gun? '' Maybe this soldier was right but I had an interest in this soldier 5 ever since I heard the name a couple of years ago. It was forbidden to talk about what happened so I was lucky when a soldier did which almost never happened. ''Guess you are right, But that's what I heard the traitor say '' Soldier 145 said still certain that it was true what he heard '' Maybe you didn't hear it right, Now go back to work before soldier 38 spots us.'' And they both walked away.

I jumped from the ceiling back on the ground. I slowly walked trough hallway focusing on voices when I heard two soldiers where coming I hid into the shadows. '' So since this is your first time here, I need to warn you for someone quite dangerous '' The two soldiers walked past me but I followed them hoping to get more information myself. I've been on the army's tail for four years now and I still don't know a lot of things. And I was hoping they would be talking about this soldier 5. '' We are the most strongest coldest and most feared people of whole Skyland and beyond. But there is a beast.. '' '' A beast?'' The new soldier asked a bit unbelievable. Oh yeah now their talking about me. This isnt intresting at all. When I'm about to find some other soldiers to get information from, a uge alarm sounds and suddenly the two soldiers disappear using their sejin powers. Damn where did they go?

I run as fast as I can to discover where they went to. But the flagship of the army is huge so it wouldn't be easy to find them. Just as I crossed the docking's I spotted almost over 500 soldiers. I knew this wheren't all the soldiers but seeing how many there where standing there, made me a bit frightened. I decided to get as close as I could without risking being seen. I spotted the soldier I saw earlier, Because he was new Maybe he would start asking questions. So I got close to him. '' Whats going on?'' He whispered to the soldier next to him. Thinking no one could hear him but of course I could even if I was thirty feet away. '' They detected the ship of soldier 5 ''

* * *

**AN: Sorry it took so long to make an other chapter but here it is I hope you enjoyed it! thnks for reading and please review !**


	23. terrified

Just as I thought Mahad couldn't do much more wrong, and like always, He could. The idiot. After I had to hold on to the Highperion for more than 15 minutes, Trying to think of all the things I would to to Mahad when I'd finally reached him. After an other 5 minutes he finally stopped to get me in the cockpit. He was terrified. Which almost made my day. But of course before I could even start yelling, Something strange happened. The most biggest and strangest mist drifted towards us and made it impossible for Mahad to fly back or fly at all. I checked the weather announcements before I got on duty, Making sure everything went okay for the festival. And they said everything would be clear. On the other hand god knows where Mahad had fled us to. But he tried to fly us out. And suddenly we where surrounded by a huge war fleet of thousands Highperions and other huge ships. Before we could escape they began to shoot at us. Like we where some kind of threat. Mahad tried to avoid them. He almost made it, But got captured by 178 other ships (yeah I counted) And here we are, Transported to god knows what. Between life death and eating Mahad for lunch. If he hadn't Mila and Lena as his family I would have killed him by now... No Im not the killing type, But it would have felt like a relieve. I smiled slightly. '' Cortes why are you smiling while where captured! '' Mahad asked '' I pictured a life without you '' Before Mahad could respond we where thrown into a room.

'' AUCH, Hey thats not nice! You maybe think your all big and strong, But someone needs to learn you guys some manners! '' mahad yelled while he stood up. The two gourds where still standing by the door. They whore like all the other people who walked in the whole ship a cloak with different numbers on the back. I couldn't see which theirs where. Before I knew what happened Mahad was laying on the other end of the room and the guards where gone. A cold breeze came into the room. It made me shiver. The room was empty except there was an desk in the middle and a huge window behind it which gives a perfect view on the whole fleet. There was no one except us. Mahad walked towards the window to observe the fleet. ''Do you think this is what Destiny has told us?, Is this the Elite? '' Mahad waited for my respond but I couldn't help but think. If Im honest I thought this Destiny was crazy. Maybe she went mad after sitting too long on that old ship recovery. '' Do you really believe everything she said. We don't even know her.'' I answered after a while '' But look in front of you! Everything she told us the Highperions the Soldiers! '' Before I could respond to that my handheld transceiver began to speak. Guess they didn't take our weapons and all other stuff, But why wouldn't they?

'' Cortes... Dahlia for Cortes can you hear me? '' It was Dahlia who was trying to contact me! '' Cortes for Dahlia yes I hear you, Where are you? Over '' I responded I finally got some hope of escaping and getting back before dinner. As soon as Mahad heard Dahlia's voice he ran towards me trying to get to talk to Dahlia too. '' Gimme cortes! I need to talk to Dahlia! '' He kept trying to get the transceiver that I couldn't hear Dahlia speaking, So I pushed him back and he fell on the ground. '' Why does everybody do that? '' He yelled. And I gave him a really angry look. '' Sorry Dahlia Mahad kept screaming so I couldn't hear you. Can you repeat what you just said? Over'' I waited for dahlia to respond '' Im on a Musquito with Destiny she tried to get away and I tried to stop her but failed. We are on our way to an other pirate block that is in trouble, over'' It was quiet and then '' WHAT! What kind of trouble?'' Mahad sprang up as soon as I said those words '' Is Dahlia in trouble?'' He asked but the transceiver began to speak before I could answer. '' Well destiny told me that they are under attack of the elite. Wait here You'll get her yourself '' Dahlia responded. That would be impossible because if there was an elite and I'm not saying there is, But if there was one than this fleet would be the Elite! '' Look we don't got much time. I got a call from my boss saying that the first fleet of the Elite has arrived. Its only a matter of time when the second fleet arrives... Where are you two? I saw you leave earlier have you seen anything suspicious around? Like some strange mist? Over '' Destiny's voice was quit remarkable I don't know how or why but it gave me goosebumps '' Yeah about that, Maybe we got kind of captured by those very nice friends of you after flying through a bit of smoke '' Mahad now said in the transceiver. '' WHAT! You need to get out of there right now!'' Destiny yelled which made us place the handheld transciever as far from our ears as possible. '' No kidding! We hadn't figured that one out! '' I yelled back. '' You don't understand, you came in with my ship. They got that registered so they thought you where me. But now they know you aren't they are going to torture you for information and after that they let you die! '' Destiny now answered a bit calmer. Mahad looked horrefied. '' Then what should we do? Where no match against all these soldiers '' I said and for the first time in this chamber I really felt locked up. '' Dahlia and I will come to help you guys don't ask how but I got a plan its not hard to spot a huge mist give us 15 minutes, over and out '' And she was gone '' What do we have to do now what if where already being tortured if they arrive? We can't escape this chamber and even if that succeeds were spotted in no time '' Mahad said '' I don't know what destiny can do against hundreds of soldiers. '' I said looking trough the window. The cold feeling was still here which was strange because there where no ventilators '' Hey Mahad don't you find it strange that its so cold in here? '' But as I turn around I see Mahad staring horrified at the biggest dog I have ever seen. '' Im here to help you '' It said.

* * *

**AN: Yeah I know a really long chapter! Don't get used to it because this is really my limit of writing in one chapter. But I hoped you liked it and liked the dog ;) Please R/R!**


	24. the plan

''Okay but before we do this I need some answers. ''Dahlia had a serious look on her face and I new that I had to cooperate because otherwise she would fly us home and thousands of people would die.''Okay, make it quick every minute counts'' I answered. '' First, If you tell somebody that Im a Sejin, and Im telling you, I don't care about that crap of soldiers killing with a blink of an eye because I'm gonna kick your ass '' In my head I smiled, She sure had some courage to say that to an soldier. '' Second, WHAT the heck are you, I mean how did you do that dust thing and playing on that instrument? '' I was quiet, I knew she would ask that but I couldn't tell her, It would only be more dangerous for her '' I won't tell anybody that your an Sejin, If you will never talk about that again. To anybody '' She looked disappointed and first I thought that it wouldn't work but then she nodded and we kept quiet for awhile. '' Okay, I'm repeating it once more. Stay above the cloud don't fly in it cause it will be the last thing you will see. Only fly in when I'm asking you to, And don't listen to Mahad or Cortes or anybody else, Clear?'' I started after a while '' Yeah, I got it the first time you said so'' ''Okay, And if you get to the pirate block I want you to stay on your ship and stay in the air, Do not and I repeat DO NOT leave the ship and wander off on the block. It's not only your end but I don't want anybody like you to see that much death it can break you '' D_on't be so dramatic, Some people are just made to die. _Sadness, blame and anger raged through my body as I thought of those words '' Where in place, Good luck'' Dahlia told me, And as I jumped off the ship into the clouds I remembered a song my mom used to sang when I was younger. She had the most beautiful voice in the world even though I was four I still remembered the lyrics.

_She finally drank her pain away _

_A little at a time _

_But she never could get drunk enough _

_To get him off her mind_

_Until the night _

_She put the bottle to her head and pulled the trigger _

_And finally drank away his memory_

_Life is short but this time it was bigger_

_Than the strength she had to get up off her knees _

I came back to reality wen I landed perfectly on the flagship of the whole fleet. Jeah this sure was the other fleet. I thought. When suddenly seven soldiers appeared. Jeah I sure had a problem.

* * *

**AN: Jeah the sentence's _italic_ are flashbacks ^^ so sorry if you couldn't figure. The song is: wiskylullaby - Brad Paisley. Please read and review ^^**


	25. Impact

For the past several hours I was doing all I could to evacuate the people out of here. The soldiers where still shooting at us, but where waiting for permission to get on the block, which they would get if the other fleet would arrive. At the moment I was getting a huge crowd of people into a large ship which would fly away from this block in several minutes. But not everyone could get on the ship. So the woman and the children where saying goodbye to their husbands and fathers. Or trying to get on the ship too. It was so sad to watch, that I tried not to. I stared at some people who where entering the ship when suddenly someone tapped on my shoulder. '' Sir have you seen my child Aiden ? '' When I turned around a saw a short woman with blond hair and a worried expression. Everyone on the block knew Aiden. He is a good friend of me and destiny he always helps us with everything. The other kids see him as their leader. '' I guess he is getting all the kids to the ship, but I will look for him '' I answered to the woman. That would give me an good excuse to walk away from all the crying woman and children. She nodded and I walked past her.

Normally Aiden would be in his hiding place with the other children. They made some kind of hiding place where they always played pirate's. It was made out of an old train. And only for children. It was hidden in the center of the block. If you didn't know where it was. You would never find it. the entrance was covered by ruins of what once where stairs which would lead to the upper levels. it was almost impossible to come there for an adult. Because the entrance was so small that only children would get in. But I knew an other entrance which was close by. But it was dangerous to get there. That part of the block wasn't stable. And it gave the soldiers a clear shot at me. But as always I was stubborn and found it an challenge. When a looked ahead of me I saw the ship and all the people who said goodbye to their loved ones. It would leave soon so a had to hurry if I wanted to find Aiden.

It was quiet too quiet. The elite had stopped shooting. Suddenly an cold feeling drifted trough my body while an huge shadow appeared. I turned around and saw the huge second fleet of the elite. I heard the the shot but was to late to realize what it meant. The impact dragged me against something two feet behind me. But the only thing I could see was black smoke. When my eyes got used to the smoke I realized it was an old locomotive. Maybe it took five minutes to clear the air. But for me it felt like half an hour. My head ached like hell. And it took several minutes to come back to my senses. Very slowly I tried to get up. Then I found out that my whole body was aching. But I had to see what happened. Very slowly I walked into the black smoke which cleared with every step I took. Then I saw it, The fires the people screaming. They had destroyed the ship.

* * *

**AN: Whaah I know its so sad :'( But the story genre said tragedy so I just kept my promise,, or maybe I changed it,, I have to check that :3 thanks for reading and please review!**


	26. scent

I was checking the halls before I would help the strangers escape. Why was I helping them? Because they where pirates. And I would always help pirates when they where in trouble, Because once they did the same for me. Suddenly I smelled the scent of blood, A lot of blood. I was smart enough to ate this morning. Now blood wouldn't hold me from my tracks. But it also meant there was something wrong. I figured I would walk towards the smell so I could discover if it was an threat.

'' Stay here something's wrong '' I told the two pirates. You could feel that they where terrified. And I knew that a soldier would sense that too. I had to get them out of here fast. Again I turned my back at the two and walked towards the scent. When I entered an other hall I suddenly heard footsteps. So I hid in the shadows.

I had eaten this morning but all of the sudden a huge hunger and desire for blood came to me. It wasn't just the blood I smelled. It was the person who was walking towards me. I needed that blood, I wanted that blood. My instincts took over me,, and I began to watch my prey very closely. Before I knew it I was on the ceiling. Ready to attack. I waited for the perfect moment. While the person below me was still walking. Not knowing what was going to happen. Which somehow seemed to amuse me. When the stranger was perfectly standing under me. I jumped,,

My head was just four inches away from that of my prey. wanting to scare my prey before I would kill it, I growled. But instead of screaming it was just looking at me like nothing happened. Although I couldn't see its face I knew it hadn't made a big impression, No it hadn't made an impression at all. I was shocked why wasn't it terrified? ''that's something you don't see everyday'' it whispered. The voice gave me goose bumps. Before I could act it suddenly attacked me. It pushed me back so hard that I collapsed against a wall. A cold feeling came over my body and I knew I had changed back to my human form. What did just happen?

* * *

**AN: I know long time no update,, please don't kill me! I will update twice today so I can somehow make it up to you all. sorry :'( Just hadn't any inspiration the last weeks.**


	27. attack

In an flash the floor was red. Before the soldiers could warn everyone they where dead. **(AN: it rimes :P)** It wasn't such a huge trouble like I thought it would be. I only didn't know for sure if I could kill them within an minute because I haven't been able to kill since I left the army. But everything went smooth. Though I have to say that I still need some exercise. Cause I use to be even better. The bodies of the soldiers lay at my feet, Bleeding. None of them where old friends of mine. Not that I had friends back at the army .

_''who's the new one? Isn't she a bit young?'' One of the soldiers asked to an other, while he was looking at me. '' I don't know, I heard rumors that she's send to us to stand as example'' The other answered. ''Hahahahaha! An example! What a joke, Do they really think that this little girl is stronger than us soldiers! Do they think we are sleeping at our jobs or something?'' '' I don't know but what i do know is that this girl is not going to last long, even if i have to pull some strings'' I missed home already._

For camouflage I stole a cloak from one of the dead soldiers body. I could not wear my own because they would recognize me. And if they did I would be screwed. And not only me but also mahad and cortes. The cloak had the number 49 on it. So I figured it would be safe to wear.

In the army your number stands for your abilities, And for your rank. Number one is the most strongest and skilled soldier. And also the leader of the elite. If I would have stayed in the army I would have had that number. They wanted to promote me just before I left. I actually have no idea who's the leader now. But something said to me that I was going to find out soon.

Being recognized with the cloak on would be impossible. Because like it did with all soldiers it would hide my face. And since I still wear the soldier uniform no one would suspect something.

Suddenly I felt a huge force drag me towards something while I was walking through the halls. With the naked eye the hall was empty. But I could feel there was something watching me. Even though I could not see it, I knew it was an huge creature. And it was making itself ready to attack me. I pretended like I didn't know and just played along. When I was exactly underneath the thing. It suddenly appeared by jumping down right in front of me and with his head just several inches away from me it started to growl.

''Well thats something you don't see everyday'' Was the first thing I said. With my pokerface, even though he couldn't see it I knew that he could sense that I wasn't scared or surprised. I never was. Even if I hadn't seen it coming it wouldn't scare me. Hurting its pride I pushed it against the wall. It landed hard on it's back. Then for the first time I was surprised. It changed into an human! Very quick almost like it never was an monster. When the man turned his face towards me I froze. That wasn't just an human, that was Veign.

* * *

**AN: The pov was Destiny's,, Veign huh who would this dude be? ;) I know but you don't. Im mean I know...**


	28. Veign

I remember the first time I met Veign like it was yesterday.

After been separated from my mother for three days without having an clue what was happening I was brought to an bright medical room they wanted me to wait for, god knows what they where going to do with me. But after a few seconds I realised that I wasn't alone. There a few metres away from me was sitting a boy with dark blue hair And he was dressed in an rather expensive sphere clothing. He looked kind of lonely and I wondered if his mother had done something bad too. The thought that he would go through the same thing as me made me cry. I didn't want that boy to go through the exact thing that was happening to me. I found it so unfair. That tears ran down my face.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. '' It's not the end '' I looked up and almost drowned into the two most beautiful blue eyes I had ever seen. They belonged to the blue haired boy. But even though his words where comforting I knew they weren't right. I was here for an reason, a bad reason and he was probably too. Why didn't he notice? How did he knew that it was alright? Through my tears I whispered ''How do you know?'' And I saw he was somehow surprised by my voice. But the surprised expression faded into a little smile which somehow made me feel a little better. ''Because in the end, everything will be okay'' Be answered.

Now I see that advise as Such a pretty lie you would tell an 5 year old. And even then I wouldn't believe it.'' But what if its not?'' I asked him. ''Then we aren't done yet'' He answered with courage in his eyes. ''How old are you?'' He said with a little concern. ''Im five! Almost six!'' I said proud. ''Soon I will be big enough to help mommy build'' At that time that was my goal. Grow up to help my mother build that ridicules ship. He looked a bit sad. ''What's your name?'' I asked with curiosity. He hesitated before he answered ''My name is Raven. What is yours?'' Before I could answer two guards came in and took him away. He turned around and smiled before he disappeared behind the doors. And I was left alone.

After that I only saw him when I had meetings with the other children. And even then I couldn't see anyone because we all whore cloaks. Which was a safety matter because one of the children was quite dangerous when she looked in our eyes. At least that was what they told us back then. But now I realise that she could kill us when she could look us in the eye. But hey, she died before she could even go into the field. Still, I never saw his face. Nor did I ever spoke to him.

Until when I was 13 and a soldier. at that time I had already two full soldier years of experience behind me. He was rank 104 which was very good for his age. On the other hand I was two years younger and I already was rank 23. And thats why it took some years for us to meet again. Since the ranks do matter. If you where 50 or lower you would fight in the alfa team which where the best fighting teams of the elite. We where the only young soldiers of the elite. All the other soldiers where 23 till 40 years old.

He didn't recognise me anymore but still, we became good friends. I saw that the elite had changed him. He was no longer the sweet knowing boy with the bright eyes and the friendly face. But his eyes turned into grey and his face always had an hardened expression. He was rough, lost his temper a lot and he wasn't always paying attention. He changed a lot, he told me his full name was Raven Veign Hellfire but he rather preferred if people called him veign. And Raven turned into Veign.

He had an huge crush on me and even asked me to marry him. But I rejected his proposal. Not only because I didn't love him. I wasn't able to love anything, It wasn't my purpose. Maybe the little girl I once was. But I am no longer that person. I was created to fight, I was the ultimate weapon of the sphere. Thats what they had made of me the day Veign and I first met. And he, he could not love me or marry me either if they had done the same to him too. But since he clearly wasn't bound to those rules and he didn't recognised me from the start I made the conclusion that he never was used by them. And that he escaped that cruel faith that day. His end was still far away. Just like he told me at that time. Somehow it gave me piece that the boy I had cried for that day was save. This is the first time I have seen him since I left the army.

* * *

**Ok I know how this looks,,, I have been dead for over half a year o.o But,, But I can explain,,, **

**Mahad: Explain! THERE IS NOTHING THAT CAN BE EXPLAINED! YOU JUST GOOFED OFF AND FOUND DEVIANTART MORE INTERESTING THAN US!**

**Me: ... true, true.**

**Sorry guys **

**I will put this story on deviantart where I will probably update it more than I do now (A)**

**whitneyloves (same as on deviantart) (I know I got no creativity XD)**


End file.
